parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas parody casts. Casts Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main stars) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Gordon as Big Mac (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old and wise) *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Duck as Grampus (Duck and Grampus are both western) *Victor as Captain Starr (Victor and Captain Starr are both in charge of Steamworks and Starfleet) *Diesel 10 as Captain Zero (Diesel 10 and Captain Zero are both in charge of Dieselworks and Z-Stacks) *Devious Diesel as Zorran (Devious Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *Ary and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main beautiful females) *Mavis as Sally Seaplane (Mavis and Sally Seaplane are both need fuel) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pearl *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge (Popeye and Sea Rouge are both sailors) *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Derek as Izzy Gomez (Derek and Izzy Gomez are both have teething troubles) *Oliver as Boomer (Both Oliver and Boomer were found) *BoCo as Fire Chief (BoCo and Fire Chief are both responsible) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Puffa (Casey Jr. and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Goods Train *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Rheneas as The Coast Guards Messenger *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Pirates *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Old Rusty (Jebediah and Old Rusty are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) *Billy as Billy Shoepack (Billy and Billy Shoepack are both share the same names) *Spencer as Bluenose (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *George as Nantucket (George and Nantucket are both mean and selfish) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, powerful, violent and aggressive) *Daisy as The Duchess *Molly as S.S. Vienna *Lady as Princess Alice *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo (Rocky and Mighty Mo are both strong cranes) *Cranky as Big Mickey (Cranky and Big Mickey are both taller cranes) *Jack as Jack (Jack and Jack are both share the same names) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Quarry Master *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as The Garbage Master *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as Ghosts *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *James as Forduck *Emily as Emily *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Dispatcher *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Harbor Master *Duck as Northumberline Submirine *Mavis as Pugwash Thomas/An American Tail *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Mama Mousekewitz *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Papa Mousekewitz *Lady as Yasha Mousekewitz *Rosie as Tanya Mousekewitz *Percy as Fievel Mousekewitz *Edward as Henri *Devious Diesel as Warren T. Rat *Spencer as Digit *Canso (TT) as Moe *Thomas as Tony Toponi *Emily as Bridget *Duck as Honest John *Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer *Derek as Tiger *James as Jimmy *Train (from Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Happy Train *Kraka Toa (from TUGS) as Tugs the Boat Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot (Thomas and Littlefoot are both the main characters) *Percy as Chomper (Thomas and Chomper are both best friends, just like Littlefoot and Chomper are) *Emily as Cera (Emily and Cera are both the main females) *Rosie as Ruby (Rosie and Ruby are both wear pink) *Toad as Petrie (Toad and Petrie are both small and western) *Madge as Ducky (Madge and Ducky are both wear green) *Duck as Spike (Duck and Spike are both green and western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ali *Edward as Grandpa Longneck *Molly as Grandma Longneck *Diesel 10 as Red Claw (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sharptooth (Cerberus and Sharptooth are both the main big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary villains) *Gordon as Topsy (Gordon and Topsy are both strong and proud) *Henry as Mr. Thicknose (Henry and Mr. Thicknose are both wise, kind, and funny) *Mavis as Tria *James as Mr. Clubtail (James and Mr. Clubtail are both wear red and vain) *Lady as Littlefoot's Mother (Lady and Littlefoot's Mother are both have beautiful voices) *Murdoch as Bron (Murdoch and Bron are both strong and father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Oliver as Shorty (Oliver and Shorty are both green and western, just like Duck and Spike) *Toby as Archie (Toby and Archie are both old) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Guido *Duncan as Rhett (Rhett's voice suits Duncan) *Duke as Rooter (Duke and Rooter are both old) *Spencer and Daisy as Chomper's Parents (All of them are half bad and half good) *The Chinese Dragon as Giganotosaurus (The Chinese Dragon and Giganotosaurus are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Devious Diesel as Icky (Devious Diesel and Icky are both devious) *George as Pterano *Den and Dart as Sierra and Rinkus *Splatter and Dodge as Ozzy and Stuart (Donald and Douglas can't be Ozzy and Stuart, Donald and Douglas are good, Ozzy and Stuart are bad) *Elizabeth as Dil *Bulgy as Allosaurus *Horrid Lorries as Hyp, Mutt, and Nod *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Elsie *BoCo as Doc *Donald/Douglas as Hyp's Father *Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Old One *Troublesome Trucks as Sharpteeth (Fast Biters) *Johnny (from The Brave Engine) as Pat *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Megalodon *D261 as Albertosaurus *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Liopleurodon *The Scrap Monster as Spinosaurus Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Henry as Rotor *Emily as Sally *Mavis as Bunnie *James as Antoine *Toby as Uncle Chuck *D261 as Dr. Robotnik (AoSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) *Arry as Scratch *Bert as Grounder *Diesel as Snively *George as Coconuts *The Fat Controller as Sally's Dad *Spencer as Knuckles *Edward as Ray *Rosie as Amy *Hector as Shadow *Diesel 10 as Gerald Robotnik Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Thomas as Gumball (Thomas and Gumball are both blue and the main stars) *Percy as Darwin (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Rosie as Anais (Rosie and Anais are both wear pink) *Emily as Nicole (Gumball's Mom) *Henry as Richard (Darwin's Dad) *Duck as Banana Joe (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) *Bertie as Bobert (Bertie and Bobert are both share the same letter 'B' in the beginning of their names) *Sir Handel as Lawrence *Gordon as Principal Brown (Gordon and Principal Brown are both big, strong, and pompous) *Terence as Clayton *Oliver as Alan (There both western & there both voiced by Rupert Degas) *James as Mr. Gaylord Robinson (James and Mr. Gaylord Robinson are both vain) *Mavis as Mrs. Margaret Robinson (Mavis is stubborn in her debut) *Rocky as Rocky (Rocky & Rocky both share the same name) *Edward as Mr. Small (Edward and Mr. Small are both old) *Duncan as Ocho (Duncan and Ocho are both stubborn) *Diesel as The Robber (Sal Left Thumb) *Toby as Tobias (Toby and Tobias are both share the same letters 'T', 'O', and 'B' in the middle of their names) *Molly as Molly (Molly & Molly both share the same name) *Lady as Penny (I choose Lady to be Penny, because Penny became magical in Season 3) *Madge as Carmen (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) *Daisy as Tina (Daisy and Tina are both big, strong, and powerful females) *Hector as Hector (Hector and Hector are both big, strong, gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Isobella as Masami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie *Elizabeth as Ms. Simian (Elizabeth and Ms. Simian are both old and cranky) *Bill & Ben as The Eggtwins *Cranky as The Sun *Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Carlton and Troy) *George as Mr. Kreese *Bulgy as Bomb Guy (Bulgy and Bomb Guy are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) Thomas/Family Guy *Thomas as Peter *Emily as Lois *Percy as Chris *Mavis as Meg *Oliver as Brian *Duncan as Stewie Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants *Thomas as SpongeBob *Percy as Patrick *Henry as Mr. Krabs *James as Squidward *Emily as Sandy *Toad as Gary *Diesel as Plankton *Mavis as Karen *Madge as Mrs. Puff *Gordon as Larry *Rosie as Pearl *Donald as Mermiad Man *Douglas as Barncle Boy *Edward as Mr. Square Pants *Molly as Mrs.Square Pants *Toby as Grandpa Square Pants *Duke as Uncle Captain Blue *Spencer as King Neptune *Lady as Mindy Thomas/The Wind in the Willows * Percy as Mole * Thomas as Ratty * Toby as Badger * James as Toad * Skarloey as Billy Rabbit * Duck as Ernest * Emily as Georgina * Duke as Auberon Mole * Henry as Thomas * Diesel as The Jailer * Rosie as The Jailer's Daughter * Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels * S.C.Ruffey as The Chief Weasel * The Spiteful Break Van as The Weasel Henchman * The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Other Weasels * Daisy as Ms. Carrington Moss * Smudger as The Clerk * Bulgy as The Policeman * Dennis as Alfred * Elizabeth as The Fat Bargewoman * Edward as Reggie * Molly as Rosemary * George as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad * Lady as Alice Thomas/Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro *Percy as Sparx *Emily as Cynder *James as Hunter *Belle as Bianca *Henry as Moneybags *Mavis as Sheila *Molly as Elora *Toby as Professor *Duncan as Agent 9 *Harold as Sgt James Byrd *Gordon as Bentley *Lady as Zoe *Duck as Blink *Diesel as Ripto *Arry and Bert as Gulp and Crush *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Astor *Murdoch as Gavin *BoCo as Lindar *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Nestor *Duke as Zeke *Edward as Cleetus *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Bruno *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Cosmos *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Mangus *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor *Jason (from Back at the Knodilike) as Oswin *Oliver as Tomas *Donald as Delbin *Douglas as Devlin *Derek as Trondo *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Alvar *Warrior (from TUGS) as Thor *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunner *Sir Reginald (from Matilda) as Aljax *Arthur as Alban *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Sadiki *Neville as Nevin *Ned as Nils *Butch as Boris *Oliver (Pack) as Obasi *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Asher *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Zantor *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Gildas *Harvey as Darius *Den as Mudada *Dart as Azizi *Hank as Bubba *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor *Jeremy as Lyle *Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ragnar *Robin Hood (from Disney's Robin Hood) as Bob *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Master Chef *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Flame *Skarloey as Sebastian *Rheneas as Otto *Rosie as Ember *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc *Spencer as Red *Daisy as The Sorceress *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Bertie as Logistics Droid *Flora as Stella *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bone *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Fredneck *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Teena *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Ivor *George (from TT) as Copano *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Aqua *Flying Scotsman as Titan *City Of Truro as Todor *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Kasiya *Cranky as Mammoth *Elizabeth as Ineptune *George as Colossus Yeti *Bertram as Bombo *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Bluto *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp *Bulgy as Blowhard *Patrick as Metalhead *S.C.Ruffey as Jacques *Smudger as Buzz *D261 as Spike *Tiger Moth as Scorch *Dennis as Sleepyhead *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire *Salty as Wally *Max and Monty as Egg Thieves *Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus *Hector as Ice King *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer *Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mole Yair *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Exhumor *Mallard (from RWS) as The Conductor *The Jet Engine as Steam *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Terrador *Evil Emily (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Evil Cynder *Hiro as The Chronicler *Paxton and Norman as Scratch and Sniff *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Gaul *Freight Engine (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Chief Prowlus *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Meadow *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Mason *Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Malefor Thomas/Rayman *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy *Coaches as The Electoons *Duncan as Bzzit *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bertie as Polokus *Henry as Clark *Mavis as Uglette *Toad as Ssssam *George as Jano *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Bert as Foutch *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Lady as Bembette *Daisy as Razorwife *Rosie as Tily *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as The Magician Thomas/Mario *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Toad as Toad *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Diesel 10 as Bowser *Patrick as Mouser *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Rheneas as Baby Luigi *Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi *Lady as Baby Peach *Troublesome Trucks as Koopa Troopas/Goombas *Sir Handel as Toadsworth *Duncan as Bowser Jr *Smudger as Larry Koopa *Daisy as Wendy O'Koopa *Diesel as Ludwig Von Koopa *Arry as Roy Koopa *Bert as Morton Jr. Koopa *Bill and Ben as Lemmy and Iggy Koopa *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Henry as Chunky Kong *Toby as Diddy Kong *Bulgy as Boshi *George as King Boo *S.C.Ruffey as Boo Thomas/Hugo the Troll *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Bill and Ben as Rat and Rit *Lady as Rut *Daisy as Scylla Thomas/Croc *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Toby as King Rufus *George as Cactus Jack *Bulgy as Tooty *Arry as Flibby *Bert as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Fosley *Sir Handel as Chumly *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Baron Dante *Spencer as Neptuna *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith *Edward and Molly as Croc's Parents *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother Thomas/Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot *Edward as Aku Aku (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku are) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Rocky and Papu Papu are both strong) *Billy as Ripper Roo *Hector as Koala Kong (Hector and Koala Kong are both strong and horrid) *George as Pinstripe Potoroo (George and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil) *Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Smudger and Doctor Nitrus Brio are both lackeys to Diesel and Doctor Neo Cortex) *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex (Diesel and Doctor Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All of them are twins) *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Henry and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, and powerful) *Bill/Ben as Doctor N. Gin *Percy as Polar (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Polar are) *Toby as Pura *James as Dingodile (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *D261 as Nitros Oxide *Oliver as Penta *Annie as Isabella *Clarable as Ami *Henrietta as Liz *Rosie as Megumi *Caroline as YaYa Panda *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Murdoch as Bearminator (Murdoch and Bearminator are both big, strong, and powerful) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Gordon and Crunch Bandicoot are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are) *Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa *Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro *Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo *Cabot (from TT) as Emperor Velo *BoCo as Krunk *Neville as Nash (Neville and Nash are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Den and Dart as Norm *Dennis as Geary *Duck as Fake Crash (Duck and Fake Crash are both western) *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as N Trance *Duncan as Real Velo *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Bertie as Farmer Ernest *Harvey as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk *Stepney as Carbon Crash *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Molly as Pasadena O'possum *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins/The Ant Trilogy *Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz *Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's N Hovering Balloon Thomas/Tickety Toc * Thomas as Tommy * Emily as Tallulah * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Pufferty (Both trains) * Billy as Hopparoo * Murdoch as McCoggins * Mavis as Madame Au Lait * Edward as Battersby * Lady as Chikidee * Molly as Lopsiloo * Percy as Tooteroo * Bill, Ben and Flora as the Spring Chicks Thomas/Star Wars * Edward as Anakin Skywalker * Molly as Padme Amidala * James as Obi Wan Kenobi * D261 as The Emperor * Devious Diesel as Darth Vader * Thomas as Luke Skywalker Thomas/Indiana Jones *Thomas as Indiana Jones Thomas/Babes in Toyland (1997) *Thomas as Tom Piper *Emily as Mary Lamb *Percy as Mr. Dumpty *Skarloey as Jack *Madge as Jill *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Toyland Express *and more Thomas/Toad Patrol *Thomas as Fur Foot *Emily as Beauty Stem *and more Thomas/Horrid Henry *Thomas as Horrid Henry *Percy as Perfect Peter *James as Rude Ralph Thomas/The Simpsons *Henry as Homer Simpson *Emily as Marge Simpson *Thomas as Bart Simpson *Rosie as Lisa Simpson *Madge as Maggie *Toby as Grandpa Abe Thomas/Madagascar *Thomas as Alex *Percy as Marty *Duck as Melman *Emily as Gloria Thomas/Tom Sawyer * Thomas as Tom Sawyer * Percy as Huckleberry Finn * Emily as Becky Thatcher * Rosie as Amy Lawrence * Molly as Aunt Polly * James as Mr. Dobbins * Duncan as Sid * Diesel 10 as Injurin Joe * Gordon as Judge Thatcher * Edward as Mutt Potter * Henry as Sheriff McGee * Toad as Rebel the Frog * Toby as Reverend * Sir Handel as Deputy Bean Thomas/Tom and Jerry *Edward as Tom *Thomas as Jerry *Percy as Nibbles *James as Butch *Gordon as Spike *Toby as Tyke *Henry as Meathead Thomas/The Loud House Parody Casts * Thomas as Lincoln Loud * Percy as Clyde McBride * Edward as Lynn Sr. * Molly as Rita * Emilly as Lori Loud * Flora as Leni Loud * Mavis as Luna Loud * Isobella as Luan Loud * Rosie as Lynn Loud * Caroline as Lucy Loud * Annie and Clarable as Lana and Lola Loud * Madge as Lisa Loud * Lady as Lily Loud * James as Bobby * Ashima as Ronnie-Anne * Skarloey as Charles * Rheneas as Cliff * Duncan as Walt * Peter Sam as Izzy * Sir Handel as Hops * Rusty as Geo * Duke as Watterson * Freddie as Gary * Bertie as Mr. Coconuts * Toad as Edwin * Gordon as Harold McBride * Henry as Howard McBride * Spencer as Mr. Grouse * Henrietta as Cristina * BoCo as Chunk * Toby as Zach * Oliver as Rusty Spookes * Duck as Liam * Daisy as Mrs. Johnson * Devious Diesel as Chandler * Bill and Ben as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire * Smudger as Bratty Kid * Arry and Bert as Hank and Hawk * D261 as Exterminator * Bulgy as Flip * Murdoch as Albert/Pop-Pop * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Police Officer * Warrior (from TUGS) as T-Bone * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Principal Huggins * Belle as Becky * Billy as Billy * Sidney as The Manager * Elizabeth as Scoots * Stepney as Chaz * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as News Reporter * Hercules (from TUGS) as News Man Tucker * Patrick as Patchy Drizzle * Hank as Coach Pacowski * Neville as Bernie * Dennis as Seymour (Human) * Derek as Mick Swagger * Harold as Spectre Hunter * The Scrap Monster as Trashy * The Chinese Dragon as The Bear (In Tents Debate and Roughin' It) * Diesel 10 as The Harvester Thomas/Godzilla * Gordon as Godzilla * Thomas as Minilla/Godzilla Jr. * Percy as Mothra Larva * James as Anguirus * Toby as Rodan * Emily as Mothra * Henry as Baragon * Edward as King Caesar * Diesel as King Ghidorah * Hector as King Kong * Harvey as Gamera * Bulstrode as Ebirah * Bill and Ben as Kamacuras and Kumonga * Donald as Gorosaurus * Harold as Varan * Molly as Manda * Smudger as Oodako * Splatter as Gabara * Mavis as Hedorah * George as Gigan * Bertie as Jet Jaguar * Bulgy as Megalon * Spencer as Mechagodzilla * Murdoch as GFantis * Evil Gordon (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Fake Godzilla * Den and Dart as Sanda and Gaira * Horrid Lorries as Gezora, Gainime, and Kamoebas * Arry as Titanosaurus * Daisy as Biollante * Cranky as Mecha King Ghidorah * Patrick as Battra * D261 as Spacegodzilla * Douglas as Moguera * Bert as Destroyah * Dodge as Orga * Elizabeth as Megeguirus * BoCo as Kiryu * The Spiteful Breakvan as Zilla * Diesel 10 as Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah Category:TrainBoy55 Productions